The present invention is directed to improved plant/vine support of the type wherein a post is driven into the ground and the plant supports are cantelever supported from the stake or post. There have been a number of efforts in the past to provide such plant/vine suppost. In Orthman U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,429, a plurality of ring assemblies are provided each ring assembly having a plurality of rings of different diameters secured in frustoconical shape and a "T" shaped post is utilized with shoulders on the post cooperating with holes on a bracket secured to the ring assemblies so as to support the ring assemblies in cantelever fashion from the cross of the "T" shaped post. While adequate support is provided by this type of assembly, it is complex and the rings cannot be easily stacked or shipped and can interengage, entangle and lock with one another making use a time consuming problem. In Barnhart U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,018 a stake or post has a pair of stuck out prongs or fingers which engage in annular ring which has a pair of inwardly projecting prongs so as to butt against the standard member of the post. In Peterson U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,823, an adjustable plant support is disclosed wherein a circular post has a friction locking element thereon and an opening or slot in the locking element into which downwardly projecting loop on the annular ring is inserted to provide an adjustable support. In Worthington U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,846, a post is disclosed as having pivoted thereon annular rings which have a downwardly projecting hoop member which serves as a stop for each ring. In Effley's U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,495, the annular loop or ring has a downwardly projecting arm which has a prong formed at the and thereof which is inserted into one of a plurality of holes in the post to provide for height adjustment. Stanley's U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,803, discloses a ring with a screw clamp for adjustably positioning the ring on the post.
The present invention utilizes a standard, low cost, U shaped steel fence post and cantelever plant/vine support rings or hoops having outwardly projecting support prongs which engage holes in the base of the U of the post. The ends of the rings or hoops are shaped so as to provide vertical bracing and support for the ring when it is loaded with plant growth. The hoops can be rigid steel wire such as 1/8 to a quarter inch steel gauge wire or can be aluminum or high strength plastic. The hoops can be galvanized steel or zinc or plastic coated to protect from chemicals put on plants such as tomatoes. For tomatoes, the post should be about five feet and for bean poles, the post should be about eight feet for a six foot bean pole. Advantages of the invention are that it does support the tomatoes as does prior art plants but in a more efficient and expeditious way. As is known, 20 to 25 percent more tomatoes can be grown with the wire hoop method. This invention is relatively inexpensive, is easier to manufacture, requires less metal working, is easy to assemble and disassemble, ship and store and it permits commercial growers to use tomatoe stakes. Plant/vine supports according to the invention are versatile. There can be small rings, large rings, and various combinations or rings on a common post. The post will stay in the ground better and withstand wind loading better. Standard cages have to be staked. Cucumbers, squash, certain varieties of grapes and fruit trees (dwarf fruit such as apples) which have no significant root system can be supported on six foot centers. Blueberries are fruiting vines as are raspberries and blackberries, all of which can be supported using the plant/vine support of the present invention.